


Sex On The Beach

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Beaches, Day At The Beach, Draco's Den's Roll-A-Drabble, Facebook: Draco's Den, Gen, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: “You’re aware that only people who have never had sex on the beach order that particular drink, right?”Daphne's last holiday as a single lady hasn't exactly gone to plan so far, but that wasn't to say that she wasn't enjoying it.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass & Theodore Nott
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Draco's Drabbles





	Sex On The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed being able to play about with pureblood society again for this wee drabble. I wrote this for last month's Draco's Den Roll-A-Drabble. My prompts were: Daphne Greengrass, Beach, and the cocktail Sex On The Beach. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to KazOfScotland and ladyblackpotterpeverall for betaing!

“What’ll you have?” The bartender asked Daphne who was leaning lazily against the bar.

She was rather enjoying her holiday, even if Pansy hadn’t actually been able to join her which was the original plan. Her friend had been unexpectedly detained at a family function, which really sucked as far as Daphne was concerned, but she was going to at least attempt to keep it from ruining the holiday itself. This was her last chance to go wild before she was forced to marry some man that her family chose for her. Of course, Daphne’s version of going wild just meant that she was going to have a few drinks, visit the beach with a good book, and float around the pool. There was nothing wrong with that, she told herself.

“Sex on the beach, please.” She requested, pulling some change out of her coin purse and paying for the drink once she was handed it.

Part of her knew that this was a rather lonely way to spend a holiday, but at the same time, she didn’t particularly care. Once she returned home, she would never be lonely again. Her fate was sealed - she was to be married off to another pureblood family. She’d hoped that those sorts of ideals would have died at the end of the war, but she had unfortunately been sorely mistaken. Not only was she about to be forced into a marriage with someone she didn’t know - let alone love - the same fate was going to befall her sister further down the line.

“You’re aware that only people who have never  _ had _ sex on the beach order that particular drink, right?” A familiar face greeted her, his eyebrow raised. Daphne hadn’t expected to see anyone she knew out here, let alone someone that she had actually once considered her friend.

“So it’s something you drink regularly then, Nott?” She commented, though she couldn’t help but give Theo a smile. She wasn’t going to lie, it was good to see a familiar face there.

“Father would have a fit if he heard that accusation. Cocktails are much too fruity a drink for someone of my stature to be drinking, don’t you know?”

“I’m not hearing a no.” She said in a sing-song voice before she leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek. “I wouldn’t have thought that your father would think that a place like this was somewhere that you should even be in the first place?” She queried as they headed out of the wooden bar and out onto the beach itself, drinks still in hand.

“Father doesn’t exactly know where I am.” Theo shrugged, a small smile on his lips. She knew that it was hard for him to disobey his parents at all, especially when they’d kept him on such a short leash all through his Hogwarts days. She couldn’t help but be proud of him for being able to break away from them even if it was just in secret. “When I go home, I have to choose a wife so…” She saw him wince when he said the word ‘wife’ so she took his hand into hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

This was what she hated the most about the families that they were from. People so set in their ways that they didn’t allow for their own children to be who they were. People who forced their own children into relationships - into marriage - with people who actually repulsed them.

Poor Theo.. He would have to enter into a relationship with someone that they both knew that he could never love or even be attracted to further down the line. There was at least some hope for Daphne, but there was no way that Theo was going to be allowed to marry another man.

"I have to get married too." She said quietly. She knew that things weren't so bad for her so she shouldn't complain, but she hoped that in confiding in him, he would see that they could share their problems together. Merlin knows, they needed all the friends that they could get.

"Do you know who yet?" He asked slowly, his tone telling her that something else was running through his mind at that moment, but as was usual with him, she couldn't figure out what was going through his head. Theo had always been pretty good at hiding his thoughts and feelings, something she supposed that he had to learn growing up in a family that forbade him to be who he was. The pressure on him was twice as much as the pressure that was on her, considering that he was an only child.

Daphne kicked at a small pile of sand as she made herself answer him. "No, I don't know who." She just knew that she was glad that she wasn't going to be saddled with Draco Malfoy. His family had been disgraced and it was him that had had his engagement to Pansy called off. She didn't know if Tori was going to be so lucky in escaping the Malfoy name, because as the second daughter it wasn't as important who she married.

Theo took a long drink before he turned to face her. "Then I have a proposition."

"A proposition?" Daphne repeated slowly, having a feeling where this was going but not being entirely sure if she was suffering from heatstroke from being out in the sun on the beach for such a long time.

"Yes. A marriage proposal to be exact." Theo continued, a smile on his lips. "If we must marry someone, why shouldn't we marry each other?"

Daphne blinked slowly. It sounded so simple. They marry each other and they wouldn't have to be forced into relationships with people they couldn't stand. She briefly wondered what the catch was before shaking that off.

"Yes, Theo. I'll marry you."


End file.
